


Take Comfort in Her Arms

by FrozenMemories



Series: Bunker Girlfriends [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, niytavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Breaking down had not been part of the plan. Weakness had no place in a leader. And yet, Octavia finds herself overwhelmed by what she has done.Niylah is there to help her deal with the pressure and responsibility she is faced with on her way of becoming the new Commander.Set in the bunker, shortly after the doors have closed.Basically just smut :)





	Take Comfort in Her Arms

"You’re a remarkable person, Octavia, and you’re going to be a remarkable leader.”

Octavia sighed. If only she could believe in Niylah’s words. Confidence wasn’t something she lacked, but being burdened with the responsibility she was now facing scared her nonetheless. “You’ll have to be,” Niylah added as an afterthought. 

“I know,” she finally replied, straightening a little in an attempt to maintain an image of determination. 

Slowly she rose from the edge of her bed and strode towards the table which her swords and knives rested on, each item a silent testament to the violence she had displayed and the person she had become.

Niylah quietly moved closer to her, daring to rest her hand against Octavia’s shoulder. She was probably the only person in this bunker who would dare to disregard her personal space at this point.

“You’re not going to be alone in this,” she offered, in a tone both gentle and sincere. Octavia sank her head and closed her eyes against the sting of tears she felt behind them. “I know,” she repeated, her voice a bare whisper. She knew that anything more would make her lose the inner battle against her own weakness in an instant. Niylah could most likely sense it, too. 

This woman was remarkable in her own right, Octavia thought. She was so effortless, in everything she did. Her touch was comforting, reassuring, and not one bit invasive. What it was, however, was transcending Octavia’s barriers in a way that caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. The slightest of shivers ran down her spine when she felt those slender fingers slide down over her bare forearm, tracing the dark lines of ink. 

Against all efforts, a tear escaped the corner of Octavia’s eye, as she turned around, leaning into the touch until two strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Shh…” Niylah all but breathed, “let go.”

***

Minutes passed as Octavia let herself be comforted in Niylah’s arms, soothed by gentle strokes up and down her arms and back. 

Her tears had long subsided when she eventually lifted her head to meet Niylah’s eyes. She nodded a silent thank you, not trusting her voice yet. In Niylah’s face she read understanding and Octavia found herself getting lost in them until something shifted in Niylah’s expression. Her eyes seemed to have darkened a shade as she lowered her gaze from Octavia’s eyes down to her lips. 

This was a look Octavia had become quite familiar with over the several months down on Earth, it was a look she knew how to read. Yet she had never seen it on Niylah’s face before. Not that it mattered. Seizing the moment, she decided to go for it and leaned forward, pressing their lips together firmly.

In a matter of seconds she felt Niylah’s soft lips part and her tongue slip out tentatively. Gently yet with purpose they both deepened the kiss and pulled each other closer.

No words were needed as they moved as one toward the bed. Octavia had become accustomed to quick sexual encounters and she wasn’t going to let this chance pass. Who knew how things would turn out down here; she might as well be dead tomorrow.

***

Niylah marveled at the scent of Octavia, as she buried her nose into the soft silk of her hair. No matter how long they had been on the ground, sky people still smelled distinctly different, and Niylah approved.

Octavia was already struggling with several strings on Niylah’s clothes, obviously aiming for a quicker pace, while Niylah herself was still processing the fact that this was actually happening. She would be the last to deny that she had been fantasizing about the fierce sky girl who had saved her life on more than one occasion, but for the fantasy to become reality was a whole different level of exciting. Her heart was racing as she found herself tangled somewhere among straps and fabric, Octavia’s hands all over her, and her hot breath against her throat.

Niylah reached behind her to help Octavia undress her before she turned her focus on removing the other girl’s clothes as well. Topless they fell onto the semi soft cushions, chests pressed together in an overwhelming sensation of heat against cold, soft skin against rough sheets.

Panting heavily, Niylah let Octavia take the lead and roll on top of her, kissing and biting every inch of skin from her lips to her throat, down to her heaving chest. All the while, Octavia kept a firm hold on Niylah’s wrists, effectively pinning her arms on either side of her head.

Surrendering to the tactile overflow, Niylah let Octavia dictate the pace and direction their encounter would take. So far, she had nothing to complain about and Octavia seemed to need to be the one in charge.

When Octavia’s tongue curled tightly around her nipple, Niylah let out a soft moan that increased its volume as a strong thigh pressed purposefully against Niylah’s throbbing heat. Soft curses escaped her lips and she tried to keep her breathing under control, while Octavia kept the pressure between her legs firm, grinding into her in a steady rhythm.

Before she had time to realize that the attention of Octavia’s soft mouth had shifted away from her breasts, Niylah found her lips caught in another passionate kiss, tongue all wet and warm and intrusive. Octavia directed Niylah’s hands up above her head until they were close enough to be fixated by just one of her own, so she had the other free to move between them, losing no time to fly down between Niylah’s legs and touch the welcoming heat. 

Niylah thrust her hips up to show her lover just how welcoming she was.

“Beja, Octavia…” she muttered as Octavia found her way inside and started a gentle routine of thrusting and rubbing that made Niylah’s head spin and her thighs tensing up.

***

A part of her told Octavia to slow down, to savor this encounter instead of practically rushing Niylah to her release. But another part of her was overtaken by excitement and pure want for the grounder woman she had come to admire and desire so deeply.

Hearing and feeling Niylah’s moans, Octavia found it hard to do anything to stop them, so instead of slowing down she kept kissing and sucking on those soft lips, the pale skin at the base of Niylah’s neck, the lobes of her ears, as her fingers kept frantically working towards making Niylah hiss and moan breathlessly. She felt a quiver in her lover’s thighs, the curling of her fingers as they half heartedly struggled against Octavia’s strong grip.

Fragments of words made it out through the guttural sounds of pleasure, and even though her trig was almost fluent, Octavia didn’t understand half of them. But she decided she didn’t need to, just thinking about what they _could_ mean fired up her own arousal. 

Leaning back a little to allow herself to take in the sight of her flushed, still half dressed lover, made Octavia’s heart flutter in a way she hadn’t experienced since Lincoln. The notion briefly disturbed her. She didn’t want to think of him now, not when she was in the midst of fucking somebody else. Somebody, she reminded herself, who could become as special to her as the grounder man had been only months ago.

Attempting to push those thoughts aside she focused intently on Niylah’s face: eyes closed, lips parted, she looked marvelous. Octavia leaned forward again and buried her face in Niylah’s neck. Sucking hard on the skin she flicked her fingers even faster over Niylah’s most sensitive spot. In response, she gasped loudly and tensed beneath Octavia’s body. It didn’t take much more for Niylah to come hard against her lover’s hovering frame; every muscle in her body growing taut, she bucked and curled until she was merely a trembling heap of a human body.

***

Octavia marveled at the display. When Niylah slumped back into the bed, muscles and breath relaxing, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, mirroring the one that developed across Niylah’s exhausted features.

Niylah huffed quietly, as she gradually regained control over her breathing and Octavia leaned down to press a gentle kiss against her sweaty forehead. She finally released Niylah’s wrist, revealing red marks the shape of her fingers.

Niylah reached up to stroke her cheek. The blue of her eyes seemed darker than Octavia had ever seen, or maybe she had never paid this much attention before.

“You’re beautiful,” she told her in a tone that was as much tender as it was matter of fact. 

“So are you.” Niylah smiled. 

For lack of more to say, Octavia kept watching her in silence. Faint lines were running around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. For the first time Octavia realized that she had never before wondered about how old Niylah actually was. She didn’t ask.

She wasn’t one to be tongue-tied, but there was something about Niylah that made words seem obsolete. She couldn’t yet tell if it was because of what had just transpired between them or in spite of it. 

The persistent tug of a hand at the back of her neck brought her out of her musings and before she could shake her thoughts off she found herself being pulled into a languid kiss. Then Niylah hooked her leg around Octavia’s for leverage and swung them around without breaking their lips apart. 

Octavia sucked in a sharp breath through her nose and slowly released it in a muffled moan, when she felt Niylah’s whole body weight pressed into her. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to give into the sensation and let Niylah claim her body in any way she’d please.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated :)


End file.
